The Purple Eradicator 3,75
by Splish98
Summary: The last one shot before TPE 4. Read the first three and the other one stots if you haven't already. Penny gets a bit of a wake up call. A bit of action but mostly Penny/Chris


**This is based about two months after 3,5. This does have a bit of action but more about Penny and Chris. And then, oh dear lord why am I doing this I shall be writing a TPE 4. I must be mad.**

_Be careful what you wish for. _The well used phrase will haunt me for the rest of my life.

After deciding not to go through with the abortion I carried on being The Purple Eradicator. I had warned Chris that I would carry on, even though he wasn't very happy about it.

When I first told Dave and Mindy that we were having a baby they were shocked, to say the least. Dave wanted to stop me from fighting with them but as their leader I _made_ them understand that, _that _was out of the question. At least Mindy sort of understood.

So there I was again, fighting alongside the people I loved. We had killed a fair few of the gang. I kicked one man in the face and then punched him in almost exactly the same spot, something crunched deliciously. I turned and someone sucker punched me. Chris was over to me in a second, he swept the guy under the leg and pummelled him to the ground.

I carried on, flipping and kicking. I wasn't sure what I was doing but that the gang we were fighting were a challenge. It could have been the fact that I was pregnant that was the reason everything seemed so much harder but I wasn't even twelve weeks yet. I removed a butterfly knife from my utility belt and threw it at someone, I didn't see where it landed but I heard them scream and I felt warm liquid squirt at me.

I kicked someone under the chin and then I felt something that any pregnant superhero would hope they would never feel.

I had seen the woman, she was carrying something large and heavy and she looked like a bodybuilder. I couldn't react fast enough. She pulled back, what I then realised was a baseball bat, aimed for my stomach and swung. I was pushed back by the force, my legs lifted from the ground and I led in a heap, sobbing, unable to move. I was in agony and I was distraught, somehow I knew what had happened.

The first month after I realised I was pregnant, I prayed for a miscarriage now I was having one. I could feel blood pour out of my vagina and I was sick with the force of my sobbing.

I heard gunshots all around me but I didn't look. I had grown fond of the "little monster" growing inside of me. The feeling that I would be a mother was scary but exciting. I had even started talking to it and imagining teaching it to fight.

I held my stomach and clenched my thighs together as though I was trying to keep it inside of me. The gunshots slowed and Chris ran to me. "Eradicator." He whispered.

"It's gone." I managed to say, before being sick again.

"Shh, it's ok." He said shakily and I felt his arms under my legs and back. I felt his strain as he lifted me up.

I was put into the new car, "The Fire Cracker" which sounded like a superhero name in itself. I didn't know what had happened to Dave and Mindy, all I knew was that I was being driven somewhere. I felt my cape, jacket, wig and mask being removed and then someone taking me into a loud, bright building.

I couldn't work out what anyone was saying but I felt myself lowered onto a bed and rolled somewhere. Darkness took over then.

**00000**

When I woke up, Chris was staring down at me. His eyes were blotchy and bloodshot. "Hi."

I tried to say talk but my throat was too sore.

"Don't try and speak, they had to put a tube down your throat and into your lungs, you stopped breathing." A tear ran down his cheek and he squeezed my hand. "We lost the baby, Pen. The muggers hit you in the stomach and you lost the baby." He looked so lost. I wanted to reach up and hug him but I didn't have the energy. "I'm just so glad you'll be ok." He whispered.

I didn't even want to speak. I felt tears fill my eyes, I wasn't going to be a mother. I realised if I ever did want to become a mother I would have to leave The Purple Eradicator behind me. I felt tears sting my eyes and Chris hugged me loosely, careful not to hurt me. "Don't worry, we can still have children, your womb is ok, we just have to wait a little while. Let you heal."

The truth was I did was to be a mother, I wanted to teach my children to fight, I wanted to bake with them. Let's face it, I wanted to be a mum. I wanted a family. Right then I made the hardest decision in my life. Chris sat back and stared at me, I didn't know how he would react, I didn't know whether he would stop respecting me if I quit but I stopped caring. I wanted a baby with such intensity that nothing else mattered.

I made a mental note to burn my costume when I went home.

**I know it was short but I'll make up for it as soon as I can. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
